Say what?
by TotallyWeird
Summary: Sakura is grounded. When her parents go on a trip they employ two - as Sakura calls them - babysitters to keep an eye on her. Who would've guessed that the babysitters go and fall in love with her? MultiSaku, major SasuSaku and NaruSaku.


Yeah. So, (Sorry, I hate it when people do this, but) I'm going to continue this fic depending on how many reviews I get. I don't want to write it if no one thinks they'll enjoy it. Just so you know. ^^

And for you who have read my other fic Little Moon and are waiting for updates, don't worry. I won't stop writing it, it's just that there are some problems with it that I have to fix. Uh, and this fic is simply something I'll be working on when I can't work on Little Moon, or when I feel to happy to work on Little Moon.

Oh, and beware of future randomness in the story. I was having a problem with knowing what category to put it in, since it's kinda a mix of everything. So there will be for instance some adventure, some drama and maybe a little action. But no tragedy. Little Moon has enough of that.

* * *

**Chapter one: A Beginning is always a beginning, right?**

Sakura couldn't decide if the cause for her silence was that she was speechless, or that she had so much to say that she couldn't pick one. Either way, she sort of just stood there, staring dumbly at her two homosexual parents, wondering if she should ask Kakashi to get an appointment at the doctors for her so that she could check her hearing.

It couldn't possibly be that her dear, beloved parents had just said they'd arranged for her to have _caretakers_.

But the worried look on mother's face, and the unusual attempt of seriousness on father's told her that there was nothing wrong with her ears.

"Are you all right, hun'?" Mother asked, looking confused as to why Sakura had reacted oddly.

As Sakura stared out through the kitchen window and longing to feel the summer grass tickling her skin, her brow automatically furrowed. "Uh-huh... Yeah, sure..." she drawled intellectually, her disbelief quite distinct.

"You do understand why we're doing this, don't you?"

Sakura blinked, the corner of her mouth curling into an bitter smile, and she narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You mean the fact that you two are going to visit Gran and Gramps, and since they scare me so I'm not going to go with you, and since I'm grounded, you've employed _babysitters_ for me. Just because you're oh-so worried that I'll do something stupid. I do understand. Completely." And with that, she childishly crossed her arms over her chest, looked away and pouted.

Mother sighed deeply. "Is that supposed to make us feel sorry for you?" He nudged Father. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Uh. Well, I was thinking," he explained.

Mother scowled at him and Sakura rolled her eyes. "How good for you."

He smiled innocently at her, and she glared daggers back.

Mother sighed again, and scratched his head. "Either way, baby-doll, it's already decided, and there will be coming two boys that will make sure you don't do anything stupid while we're gone."

Sakura exasperatedly threw her arms into the air. "But we've already got Kakashi and the rest! They can keep an eye on me if it's really that necessary."

"Kakashi-san and the others have too much to do to have the time to boss you around. Plus, the boys are real cuties, I promise you. I've seen them myself."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at Mother. "You thought my old classmate from kindergarten, Den, was cute, too."

"And so he was." her mother added, smiling at the memory.

"He used to eat his buggers! And he stinks!"

Mother furrowed his eyebrows. "He was cute nonetheless."

Geez, Sakura thought. Mother just doesn't realize pure facts.

Grunting, Sakura pulled out one of the wooden chairs and sat down heavily on it. "This is unfair. Those boys can go and be cute elsewhere, I don't want them here."

Then, Father seemed to have something to say. Sakura pretty much hated his statements. They were always so smart. Or simply stupid. One could never really know which he was going to say. "Quit your yapping. You were the one who put yourself in the situation where we can't trust you, not us. You actually don't have the right to complain with all the idiotic things you've been doing. If you hate the idea of having someone look after you, then just come with us to your grandparents." And then, he added bitterly; "If you're still upset, you can go outside and sulk in the sun instead, so that you can get some d-vitamin."

Before he had finished the sentence, Sakura was up and on her way out through the kitchen door. Without a glance back, she slammed the door shut after her and stomped out into the fresh air and onto the huge lawn.

She plopped down onto the welcoming, wavy and wonderfully green grass, and, predictably, sulked.

"Stupid old fart," she growled to herself, even though none of those three words actually fit in on him. He wasn't stupid; quite bright, actually. One of them smart people who had skipped a few grades due to his intelligence. Even though he wasn't young any more, he couldn't be considered old, either. And he wasn't a fart. He didn't have bad hygiene.

But anyways, at the moment nothing more than 'Stupid old fart' fit in better on him to Sakura. He was so cocky sometimes, and it really disturbed Sakura.

Grunting, she fell backwards and splayed out on the ground. It was certainly a nice day. The sun was a real globe of fire today, heating her skin immediately. The clouds that could have been seen in the morning had disappeared, leaving the sky spotless and blue.

Grawr, this was just so... so... unfair.

Her father was wrong; it wasn't her fault that she was grounded, and she had lost count of how many times she's told him this, but he still didn't believe her. For about half a year ago, there was this... event. She hadn't participated in it. So it really wasn't her fault. She'd even tried to stop her ex-friends from doing that stupid, stupid, thing, but no, they hadn't listened to her. And then she was blamed. By almost everyone.

Kakashi had never blamed her though. Probably because he had been the one to find her after the event, all petrified and trembling. Sakura was ashamed that he'd seen her in such a vulnerable state in such a place, but she was glad that he had cared.

She'd managed to calm down by the time he'd gotten her home, but by then she'd already been gone for two whole days and nights, and of course her parents already were worried sick. And they'd heard the story in a very different version from Sakura's ex-friend's parents. A version that pointed all fingers at Sakura. Unfortunately, since they didn't believe Sakura, they grounded Sakura for pretty much the rest of her life.

Pondering on the whole thing exhausted Sakura, and she slowly drifted off into a light snooze...

…only to wake up when something blocked the suns rays from attacking Sakura's exposed skin.

"Are you sure she isn't dead?" she heard a slightly raspy voice from somewhere in the darkness in her half conscious state.

She heard a snort from a different side, followed by a deeper, slightly annoyed voice, "Of course, dope."

"But who'd lie in such a position?" came the first voice again, sounding in awe.

"How should I know?"

Then Sakura became very aware of the fact that two people were standing over her and talking about her. So, instinctively, her eyes opened and she shot strait up, causing her skull to collide harshly with another skull.

"Ow!" she and the person exclaimed in choir, both holding their aching heads. She shot the person a death glare, noticing that it was a boy in her age, sitting down on his bottom. A very cute boy, she had to admit, with all the blond hair standing on end as if untamed, and blue cerulean, energetic eyes, scrunched together in a face of pain.

He pouted at her, though blushing a deep shade of red, resulting in an extremely childish expression which seemed to only feed fire to Sakura's already hot temper.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" she demanded.

Then she saw the other boy next to the blond, watching her with a vacant expression. He was gorgeous, with raven black hair styled into standing up at the back of his head, and bangs hanging down in his face. The combination of his midnight blue hair, pitch-black eyes and pale skin made him look very mysterious and even more attractive. But that stupid expression he was watching her with annoyed her more than seemingly possible.

"That's what we'd like to know," Mystery boy drawled, seeming accusing. "Who are you?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say that she freaking lived here, and that he shouldn't act so high and mighty, but Mr. I-blush cut her to it, leaning forward as he did so. "Are you like a big sister or something?" he asked.

Sakura furrowed her brow, cocked her head and blinked. "Huh?" but then she was cut of again.

"We're supposed to take care of this little girl called Sakura, and the maid we met said she was out, and so we spotted you!" Blond-boy exclaimed with a wide grin as Raven-boy rolled his eyes.

Sakura coughed in astonishment. So these were her caretakers then? Now Sakura wasn't one for prejudices, but they seemed downright idiotic. "Hm. So you're looking for a little kid named Sakura, huh?" she asked, putting on a fake smile.

Yellow-spike nodded frantically.

"Sorry to say this, but there's no one like that here," she then stood up, thinking she could just walk straight away from these boys and to Ino and ask her to throw a party or something fun that has to do with dancing and a lot of people gathering, and hopefully some irresponsible flirting. Partly because she thought it was fun, partly to piss her dad off.

She proceeded to walk straight past the boys, but was startled by Tsunade's voice calling, "Hey, Sakura, get your ass over here and eat your dinner before it gets cold!", and Sakura tripped on thin air, toppling down right in between the babysitter duo.

She spat out the grass straws that had ended up in her mouth, and turned around to glare at the boys. "You're supposed to catch me." She growled, somewhat sulkily.

Raven-boy snorted. "You're not supposed to lie."

"I didn't lie." She corrected and groaned at the blood she could feel trickling out through her nose. Her sensitive nose must have suffered from the fall. She pinched her nose with her fingers, causing her voice to sound similar to Donald Duck's. "There isn't any little squirt called Sakura here, there's only a me."

Both boys blinked, and happy-boy said, handing her a helping hand which she stubbornly shooed away, "Well, at least we found you. And you've made one very spectacular first impression."

Sakura kept glaring at him, nose still pinched, and you could just imagine her silly voice as she growled, "Yours aren't much better."

Black-haired-dude gave her a sideways glance and made a clearing his throat noise, sounding suspiciously similar to a strangled laughter. "Yes, they are." Then he grabbed her by the upper arm and hurled her off the grass as nicely as one could when hurling someone off their ass. "And let's get you inside before you bleed to death."

While Sakura growled that she wasn't going to bleed to death, Blondie laughed about this being their first assignment as babysitters.

* * *

I have to admit that it felt kinda odd to write 'him' instead of 'her' when mentioning Mother. :P But even so, it's real fun to write a story that has a side slash pairing. I'm kinda considering on writing a real one later. Hm.

PS. This chapter hasn't been beta'ed, so if I failed with the grammar or used the wrong word somewhere, feel free to tell me.


End file.
